The present invention relates to picture frames of the type which comprise an external frame of rectangular shape in which the art or other material to be displayed is sandwiched between a backing board and a glass plate secured to the frame. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a new and improved frame construction in which the artwork may be end-loaded into a frame in which three of the four sides are permanently interconnected with the fourth side being removable to accommodate the loading of the artwork into the frame. In particular the new and improved frame construction has a very narrow front profile making the frame quite attractive and unique in its appearance for ready-made frames.